


A Soulful Song

by rowdyvogel (ocoa)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels and Reapers, Courf is an Angel, Grantaire is the Grim Reaper, M/M, They're here to collect souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/rowdyvogel
Summary: in which Grantaire is a reaper and Courfeyrac is an angel with a heart that’s too big.





	A Soulful Song

Courfeyrac finds him sitting at the back of the inn, face hidden down the neck of a bottle as usual. He can barely see him, with the shadowy cloak that lay around him, phasing in and out of visibility. To the outside world and the normal human eye, they probably wouldn’t have had trouble seeing it, but Courfeyrac and Grantaire are far from human.

 

He slides down to the seat opposite the Reaper, who ignores his presence with barely a wince. Courfeyrac’s wings tended to shine too bright.

 

Setting down the bottle, he stays silent before “how do you do it?”

 

Courfeyrac knows what he means but he hums quietly like a question.

 

“How do you manage to befriend them when they’re going to die?”

 

He says “them” but Courfeyrac knows he means “him” because Grantaire is enamoured with Enjolras the same way the other humans are. Too much.

 

“How are you still so easily affected,” he asks in the same manner.

 

Grantaire makes a noise that sounds like an aborted sob. For what it’s worth Courfeyrac feels sorry, so he pats the reaper’s back.

 

“I’m sorry that you had to feel like this,” he says, “you know that it’s best to give it up.”

 

Except Grantaire doesn’t, and Courfeyrac knows this. He’s never seen Grantaire look so alive (for lack of a better word) than when arguing with Enjolras. So Courfeyrac leaves him to drink.

 

Courfeyrac has too big a heart to stop him.

 

Enjolras stares at them from far away, an unreadable look in his eye, before he turns back to the crowd and spurs them to action. Courfeyrac nearly closes his eyes. Instead of words, all he hears are gunshots and the muffled pain of schoolboys who never knew how a gun felt.


End file.
